


Lame Jokes

by hurtbycanonthoughts



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurtbycanonthoughts/pseuds/hurtbycanonthoughts
Summary: Everyday the same customer comes in, in a bad mood and a frown on his face. You decided to start writing stupid jokes and stories on his cup to try to make him smile. One day, it works and he finally gets the courage to ask you about it.
Relationships: Suna Rintarou/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 193





	Lame Jokes

There he was again. By now you were aware of your regulars and you couldn’t forget a certain grumpy and tired male that comes in after his last class for the night. You knew he was in one of your classes, you even had a mutual friend, but besides that you didn’t know anything about him. Well you knew his name was Suna but you opted to put “grumpy” on his cups. You had originally done it as a joke because he snapped at his _quite_ annoying friend on one of his first visits to the cafe you work at. He didn’t seem to care besides an occasional roll of his eyes when you call that name or he sees his cup if you use his actual name.

Now though, you’ve made it your mission to get him to at least smile once. ‘ _You wanna know what really grinds my (coffee) beans?_ ’ Was the first joke you put on his cup. When you called his name, you watched his reaction to see if he would smile. Instead he rolled his eyes again and walked out of the coffee shop. It had been almost three months of you putting shitty jokes on his cup, wanting him to have some reaction, but never got anything out of him.

‘ _I’m really bad at espresso my feelings :(_ ‘ Nothing.

‘ _Honestly, I like you a latte ;) jk just smile grumpy_ ’ Nope

‘ _Sometimes it’s nice to rant or venti - just to get it off your chest_ ’ Nada

You had honestly thought about giving up. You even stopped the jokes for a while and began writing some little stories you had from the class, now classes, you had with you. ‘ _Did you know that the professor almost dropped their wig when they entered the room? Kind of felt bad_ ’ When you handed him that cup, you could’ve swore he was about to laugh. Instead he just turned away and went out the door. Groaning, you leaned onto the counter, not really caring if it was “unprofessional” since he was the last customer for the day and the rest were leaving too.

“He still didn’t react to what you put?” Your coworker's voice brought you out of your thoughts. Shaking your head, you went back to looking at the door. “Maybe he just doesn’t like jokes. You know one of his friends don’t you? Ask him how to get ‘grumpy’ to smile.” You couldn’t help but smile at her using the nickname you had given Suna. The suggestion wasn’t that bad but did you really want to get him to smile that much that you’d bother one of your friends? ‘Fuck it’ you thought. You’ve been doing this for so long you might as well ask.  


* * *

  
“You want me to help you so you can get Suna to smile? The same Suna you laughed at when he insulted me?” Atsumu asked as you were looking through some movies on his bed. You didn’t bother to look up, opting to give a hum in response, knowing he would realize what you meant. Handing him the movie you wanted to watch, you finally looked up. “You’re ridiculous. Especially with those terrible coffee puns.”

“You know about them?” You knew for a fact that you had never written the jokes around him and hadn’t even mentioned it tonight. “Yeah. Suna talks about how bad they are whenever we see each other in the morning. The only thing he thought was kind of entertaining was the professor thing you told him.” Knowing that something had somewhat worked made you feel better about the situation.

For the rest of the night, Atsumu had given you little facts about Suna. You kind of felt bad since that was really the only reason why you had come over. But he waved off your apology and muttered something along the lines of “anything to see that ass happy”.  


* * *

  
It was about a week later when you finally saw Suna again. He looked extremely tired and in a really bad mood. You begged for this to work, wanting him to cheer up just a little bit. Why? You weren’t really sure. This began as a small challenge but over time you began to enjoy seeing him come into the shop and you even spoke to him in class a couple of times. Ignoring the way your heart fluttered when he seemed to visibly relax seeing you, you went ahead and began writing his name on his cup.

“Same as usual?” You asked and he nods, pulling his wallet out of his bag. “It’s on the house. You seem like you could really use it.” The look of confusion he gave you made you give him a reassuring smile and nod. He moved away from the counter as you finished writing the new joke on his cup. He didn’t question it since it became a routine for him. Suna wouldn’t bother denying the curiosity that he had when you finally moved to begin his order.

“Grumpy! Your order is ready!” You called out, knowing everyone had already left so he wouldn’t mind you calling him by that name. When he took the drink from your hand, you watched him turn the cup to see what you wrote.

‘ _What do you call it when you walk into a coffee shop and feel like you’ve been here before? Déja-brew! I hope tomorrow is easier on you since you seem really tired and more irritated than normal. Stay brew-ti-ful Suna <3_’

The sight of him smiling at the comment made you feel butterflies in your stomach. You had never thought your puns or comments would ever work but there he was, smiling, made the months of thinking of new jokes so worth it. “How come you have been writing puns and stuff on my cups? We hardly knew each other.” His voice was quiet and you could hear how tired he really was.

“Dude I’ve been writing lame jokes on your cups because you’re the grumpiest person ever and you finally crack a smile! I never thought you would at this point and I was about to stop.” You replied, giving him a smile in return. He playfully rolled his eyes before he took the black marker you used to write on cups from the counter. You raised an eyebrow at him, not sure what he was doing whenever he picked up a cup. After a few minutes he set it back down. “See you tomorrow.”

When he left the building you picked up the cup to see what he had put. ‘ _Been thinking about you a latte. Don’t know if you’d want it but here’s my number. Thanks for making me smile Y/N_ ’ Smiling, you put the number into your phone before making yourself a coffee in the cup.


End file.
